Haunting Me
by FallingFaceFirst
Summary: Glee is going to Nationals, with Finn and Rachel engaged. They get in a horrible car crash on the way. Finn dies, leaving Rachel behind. Just when she begins to move on from Finn, she begins to see the spirits of the glee club, who claim they are alive.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey there, just wanted to say PLEASE R&R.**_  
><em><strong>THis is my first story and I want to know if I suck(:<strong>_

I was on a bus. To Nationals. We decided to drive this year, to save money for Figgins. I was excited. I had to sit by myself, and I was okay with that. I wanted to look out the window the whole trip. See the ugly Ohio fade into the streets of New York. Finn was asleep a few rows ahead. I smiled. He would always have my heart, and he knows it. We got engaged this week, and we were going to have the wedding after we graduated. We bought a house in New York where we would have little Finn Jrs. and Mariees r running around. I sighed, I was hopelessly in love with him.

I could hear Quinn laughing with Santana and Brittany. I hated her, but I was okay with her. I guess.I dozed off and dreamed of Finn. It was a nightmare. We were running. Away from what, Ill never know. I felt a jerk, and a crashing sound woke me up. I heard screaming, and I felt bones cracking and I screamed out in pain. I felt something slice my skin.

"Finn!" I yelled out. "Finn!"

"Im fine. It doesn't hurt anymore." He replied. I scooted out of the crumpled remains of my seat. And crawled past the others to see Finn. He was pinned between a seat and a wall of the bus. My tears flowed instantly. He was dying. I could feel it in my heart.

"Hey there, beautiful." Finn smiled, then coughed a little blood up.

"Don't talk that way," I said trying to compose myself. "We'll get past this, I know. Okay, sweetie?"

"I wont, babe, but you'll get past this. You'll get past me."

"No, I wont," the tears flowed even more so. "I love you Finn Hudson."

He coughed a little more, and pain flashed with every breath. I held his hand and my engagement ring gleamed in the sunlight. My heart fluttered to stay beating. I didn't want to leave him like this.

"I love you more, Rachel Berry." He died right then and there. I sobbed and screamed for help.

"Finn! No, dont leave me! Come back, Finn!" I yelled, and passed out holding his hand.

The cops came later than I'd expected. I was still holding on to Finn for dear life when a man roughly pressed my neck for a pulse.

"She's alive!" He yelled, joyful. It sounded. Special. Like it was a miracle. I wasn't the only one I was sure of it. I couldn't be. Finn wasn't the only death that would haunt me? He pulled me out of the bus and into an ambulance. I screamed for Finn, but they just told me to keep quiet.

"That's my fiance! Get him out of that fucking bus!" I thrashed against my restraints, but they proved good enough to stay held. They gave me some pain meds and began stitching me up. I fell into a deep sleep. And dreamt of Finn. I would learn that I would only dream of Finn. Every time I closed my eyes, it was his face I saw.

**A/N Soo? What do you think? Short I know, Im gonna make a new chapter AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! :D Love You Guys!**


	2. Funeral For Finn

**A:N/ Heya sorry it took an extra day): Im posting TWO chapters of this today, AND an Inception fanfic one, so yeah, Please R&R and READ MY OTHER ONE CAUSE YOU LOVE ME!**

We went to the funeral. Mr. Schue and I were the only survivors. I cried my eyes out through out the ceremony. When Finn and Kurt's mom spoke for Kurt, she motioned to me to come say a few words for Finn. I walked up to the podium and looked to every one through teary eyes.

"Finn Hudson was, is, my fiancee." I started choking out the words. "I love him with all my heart. His death was a tragedy and I have decided to move to our house in New York. I would like to move away from all of the wonderful memories we shared."

Mr. Schue's eyes watered. Finn;s mother was bawling her eyes into Kurt's father's shoulder. I dissovled into tears right then and there, in front of every one. Until I heard a familiar voice.

"Its okay Rach, you can keep going. I believe in you." it said. Finn was talking to me. I was really losing it wasn't I? My heart broke a little more, and I whispered no.

"I can't do this Finn." I glanced to my side and saw him standing there. I walked back to my seat and sobbed. I finished the ceremony and walked to my house from there. My dads were waiting for me. I informed them about my decision to move to New York, I was 17 now and could provide for myself. I steadied myself before walking up the stairs to my room.

Memories flooded in. Me and Finn, sitting on my bed kissing. Singing a duet. Making love. I sat down and let my tears soak my pillow. A lot of times I have sit here crying, like when I thought I'd lost Finn. But now I'd lost him for good. Forever. And that made me cry even harder. I dozed off, but woke screaming. The car crash kept replaying in my dreams, I just decided to play some music on the computer. My dads went out that night. They didn't understand that now was the time to be good parents. I just sighed and changed into an old t-shirt of Finn's and a pair of his old boxers. I told myself to grow up and stop crying.

I turned around, and Finn was sitting on my bed. I gasped. He was wearing the same thing he was when he died.

"Hey Rachel." He beamed.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper-shouted.

"I'm here to see my beautiful fiance. Why else?"

"But you're..." My voice cracked and I convulsed into yet another round of sobbing.

"Late, I know."

A/N: Duh Duh DUHHH!


	3. Hallucinations For Rach

**A:N/ Heya heres the third chapter As Promised(: And I own nothing. Forgot to say that earlier. o.O**

"FINN HUDSON YOU DIED IN THAT CAR WRECK!" I yelled at him. Dammit, are my dads home? I glanced around my room and found a note that said '_Rachel, hope you're okay, but we're going out for a party tonight. Leroy needs to let loose a little. Love you bunches! - Hiram' _

At lease they're not home. I'd be in therapy before I could belt out Defying Gravity. And I can belt it out really fast.

"Rach, sit down. You must have had a fever dream or something. Jee, you're burning up Rachel!" Finn said, worried.

"I feel fine." I said. But I'm not going to stop you from taking care of me. When he picked me up, I felt his arms around me and his chest. I was waiting for the heartbeat, but it never surfaced. I shed a tear, because I knew, ghost or not, he felt mine. I wondered if he felt his. Finn set

me gently on my bed, and crawled up next to me. He was warm, so I curled up on his chest and he put his arm around me.

"Why did you leave me?" I murmured, absentmindedly drawing circles on his chest.

"I didn't. Im right here and I will be with you forever. I love you Rachel Berry. We're tethered remember? So you're stuck with me, okay?" His serious tone, turned jokey and I lookied up and he was smirking. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too Finn." I said, tearing up.

"Get some sleep, Rach. Youre gonna need it." Finn said playfully.

"Goodnight Finn." I closed my eyes and before you knew it I was asleep.

I woke up the next morning and Finn was no where to be found. My dad's were still asleep in their room, and I went to cry in the shower. The hot water felt great on my bruises and stitched up cuts. How did Finn not even see those? They didn't hurt like they usually did when he picked me up. Maybe, because he was living before the accident, he saw me before the accident. I decided not to dwell on that, and began singing 'Eclipse of the Heart.' WHen I got to Finn's part, I broke down and sat in the bottom of the tub. I let the water mix with the tears. I got out after a while, and put on my fluffy robe to lay on my bed. Why waste time getting ready when I have no one to get ready for?

My daddy knocked on the door and I whispered a faint reply. I wasn't sure what I said, but he came in anyway.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Daddy, can some people, uhm, have weird visions after their soul mate dies?"

"Its possible. I would hope you don't but I would understand if you do."

"Oh, okay daddy."

"Do you want to go out shopping today?"

"I guess so. Will you give me a few minutes to get ready?"

"Of course, Rachel. I figured you'd feel a little better if we went out. I read a book last night and it said that gettign out of a memory-filled house can soothe grief."

"Okay daddy. I'll be downstairs shortly." He took the hint and shut the door behind him. I stripped off the robe, and suddenly I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I figured it was my daddy again, or my dad. My back was still to the door, so I couldn't see who it was. "Can you help me put these on?" I was holding out a pair of polka dotted underwear. I felt hands on my hips. I gasped, and I instantly remembered those hands. It was Finn. Why couldn't he just move on to the right light or something? The selfish part of me screamed to stay with me forever. I'm just glad he can't read my mind.

"Wouldn't you rather have them off?" he growled. I felt his erection grow against the small of my back.

"I have to go shopping with my daddy." I whispered, trying to keep my head from diving into my lust.

"Oh, okay. Do you really need help?" he questioned, sounding confused.

"Yes please." I led him to the bed, and I sat down, and he slid the panties up to my knees. I pulled them up from there, wincing as I did so.

"Are you okay?" he had the most intense look on his face.

"Yeah, we got in a car wreck a few days ago. You don't remember."

"Then how come I'm fine?" He practically screamed at me.

"You're not." I whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing." I slipped on a bra, and a black outfit. I shed a single tear and told Finn goodbye. "I'll be back soon. Please be here in a few hours."

"I will, Rach. Anything for you." He smiled and walked out of the room.

I walked down stairs and daddy was waiting. We drove to the mall in complete silence, but we started talking as I looked at hats and shoes. I didn't want a whole outfit because it would be too hard to try on. I settled on a beautiful pair of black flats with a red rose on the side. My daddy gladly paid for them. I smiled as we got in the car. We drove the faster way home, which meant we had to drive by Finn and Kurt's house. I didn't cry, just looked at it with a sense of disbelief. My daddy grabbed my hand and squeezed, and went on about how he and dad are here for me.

I just nodded and walked up to my room. I set the shoes down and kissed the picture of me and Finn that I kept on the side of my bed. I heard singing coming from my shower. It was Finn singing "Can't Fight This Feeling." I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Finn?"

"Oh, yes, hey Rach. Sorry but it was cold, and I was cold, so I hopped in the shower."

"Its okay, I hoped you were here." I stripped off my clothes and got in the shower with him. I stood on my tippy toes, and kissed his neck. He truned around and kissed me, crashing our lips together.

If he really is dead, I hope he stays like this forever.

**A:N/ How are you liking it so far? R&R? :D**


	4. Truth Be Told

**Just saying, This is gonna be a angsty chapter, cause I feel angry:(**

* * *

><p>"I only wish you could see this, Finn." I whispered at the stars. Maybe, I'm just crazy, and the real Finn is in heaven where he belongs. The fight inside me is tearing me apart. <em>A house divided can not stand. <em>A great quote by Abraham Lincoln, and it still rings true. Which brings me back to Finn, even though he wasn't completely honest with me about his virginity, I had lied about mine also. And I made out with Puck in a time of confusion and anger. I would never make out with Puck willingly, now. I shuddered at the memory of me fighting with Finn.

Suddenly I felt hands on my waist, and a chin resting on the crown of my head. The familiar feel of me fitting into Finn so perfectly drove me to tears.

"Finn, get the hell off of me and go to heaven where you're supposed to be." I put bluntly.

"Well, excuse me ma'm, I'd like to hold my girlfriend, nay, my fiancee for a little before she sends me to heaven!" He replied curtly. God, why did you make me love this man ? Even though you know that he'd be ripped apart from me.. I wondered if this was my curse to bear with until the day I die. I giggled at the thought of God signing a paper that read,_ "Rachel Berry will fall in love with a one Finn Hudson, only to have him ripped apart from her, but not completely, so that she suffers. Xoxo, God." _I laughed out loud, and Finn asked me what was so funny.

"You are, lovey." I whispered into the night air, hoping God would carry it up to Finn. The real Finn.

"Rach, I love you. I want us to stay like this forever." Finn said softly. I was so happy to fall in love with anyone, much less a man as perfect as Finn.

"Finn, let's make love." I murmered, turning to face him.

Without another word, he pulled me close and kissed me. A touch as simple as a kiss set me of fire from the tips of my hairs to the tips of my toes. I felt the familiar feel of Finn's tongue asking for permission before entering my mouth. I broke the kiss to breathe, and began fumbling with buttons on my shirt and, then he slid his ever so easily over his chest.

"Wait, lets go inside. And upstairs. I dont want Leroy to catch us." I said, my lips swollen with want. We scurried upstairs and resumed undressing each other. Our first time together had been Valentine's Day of last year. It was perfect, he scattered rose petals all over my room and lit candles. It smelled like.. Love.

I smiled at the memory, and kissed his neck as he stumbled, tripping over his pants. We laughed and resumed our kissing. Before I even knew it, I was laying under him, stark naked. I was self conscious, and he knew that, and more importantly, used that to his advantage. He kissed my chest, all the way down to my stomach. Finn's lips left a trail of want down me, and I moaned for him to get on with it.

So he did. Finn rolled on the condom on to his erection, and slid ever so gently inside me. I scratched at his back, which elicted a moan and a "Rach !"

Maybe, I could get used to Finn still being here, with out actually being_ here._

* * *

><p><strong>AN Good enough ? I have.. Smuttier themes going in my head, but I dont think I want this to be a very smutty story. I want it all Cloud-Like and FLUFFY3**

**R&R ? :DD**


End file.
